1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly for making electrical interconnection between a flat flexible cable and a flat surface.
2. The Prior Art
There are many devices that are known for effecting electrical interconnection between members extending substantially normal to one another. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,129,990 shows an assembly which will effect such an electrical interconnection between mother/daughter printed circuit boards. The connector assembly illustrated relies entirely upon the spring resiliency of the contact member to effect the desired connection.
A somewhat similar device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,706 which discloses a right-angle electrical connector which can be used for flat flexible cable. Here again the device relies entirely upon the resiliency of the spring contact member to effect the desired connection. There is no permanent connection of the contact to the flat flexible cable.
A somewhat similar arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,895 in which the flash socket to effect electrical connection with a flexible control circuit which is fully supported on a rigid surface. Here again it is the resiliency of the contacts which is making the interconnection and which is relied upon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,381 shows a type of crimp connection manufactured by the common assignee with the present application and is typical of the crimp connections produced for effecting an electrical interconnection with the individual conductors of a multiple conductor flat flexible cable.